nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bejeweled : The Remote Ending
An epiphany draws on the kids: it was an evil scheme planned by Anais. Ej recalls Anais wishing she had enough money to buy her own remote, successfully fooling Hamilton, Cutting a hole in the sofa to steal the remote, and the remote she demolished upstairs was a calculator. Everyone looks at Anais by the window as she kills Blake and changes the channel, causing Christian to say "OH, MADRE MIA!" and pass out. Mrs. Johnson is conflicted, feeling both pride and fear for one of her daughters. The camera zooms in as Anais joyously watches her show and breaks out in crazed, maniacal laughter, and the soda can Hamilton put on the TV explodes, foiling Anais' scheme and brings Blake back from the dead. Soon Anais screams into the sky as her plot is now foiled as it rains heavily on her, and everyone says from the ground "Anais, we would all like a word with you!" Now Anais is in BIG trouble! In the BT variant, her scheme is foiled in the remote store as Ej finds out it was Anais' scheme from the very beginning. He sprints to the store and gets a spare TV remote and then summons Gumball and Darwin to the exit and leaves the other remote behind. The trio get home as Ej opens a window and they get inside when Ej autotunes Cutie Pets before Anais gets downstairs. They then lock the door and window and hide in the kitchen, leaving Nicole, Richard, Spongebob, Patrick, M-O, Starlee and Stanley outside. Ej says he will always be ready for another one of Anais' schemes as it is the program credo. Spongebob ends the episode saying "I flew today." and the word "THE END" in a scary font. Transcript Ej: ...the wrong remote? Anais plotted this scheme from the start. She gave Mrs. Johnson the idea to buy a new remote. Anais: I WISH I HAD ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY MY OWN REMOTE! Mrs. Johnson: Then she gave me and Hamilton the name of a garage door opener. Anais: Fine, let me have a look. (sees a garage door opener ad and chuckles evilly) It's a Logikar 3000. Mrs. Johnson: Thanks. Blake: She then overheard my riddle, waited until you and Secilia left the premises, then cut a hole in the couch to steal the real remote. Anais: Mwahahahahaha. Secilia: And the one she smashed upstairs was actually a calculator. Tororo: Which means the real remote must STILL BE IN THE HOUSE! Wendy: Which means... WE ALL HAVE TO GET BACK IN THE DORMITORY!!!! Nadia: It's locked. (Everyone can hear Anais chuckling evilly as she unzips Daisy and pulls out the remote as Kyle gasps in horror) Cartman: Dammit, Kyle! You had the remote in your hands! Kyle: If I had known the remote was in the doll, I would have never given it back to her. Kyle: Thanks for the tip. Anais: Daisy! (Kyle throws Daisy back to her.) Anais: All I need is my Daisy. Mwahahahahaha! Anais: And I don't watch your stupid TV anymore. (Stares at the people outside) Zwahahahahhahahahahhahahhahaha! Blake: I'll get her! (breaks the door down) WAHHHHHHH! (Anais telekinetically grabs Blake) No, no, no DON'T BALL UP YOUR FIST!!!! AHHHHHHH! (Anais chuckles evilly and balls up her fist.) GUYS, SHE'S DRAINING MY HEALTH! (Anais laughs maniacally as Blake dies) Everyone: BLAKE!!!!!!! (Anais changes the channel) Christian: OH, MADRE MIA! (passes out) Mrs. Johnson: I feel so proud of her yet... really scared at the same time. Bender and XANA: Nooooooooooo! Anais: MwahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (a soda can explodes) Jordan: The soda can exploded! Blake: OHHH! SODA RAIIIIIIN! AHHHHHHH! (The soda rain short-circuits the TV.) Anais: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Blake: AHHHHHHH! Anais: No! No! No! NO! NO! (walks outside) MY MASTER SCHEME IS RUINED! ALL THANKS TO YOU! (now screaming to the sky and it starts to rain on Anais for scheming) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ej: We did it! Spongebob: We'll keep Anais in check. Mrs. Johnson: It's okay with me. Anais: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Everyone: Anais, we would all like a word with you! (The camera circles in on Anais) Anais: Uh oh. Mrs. Johnson: And I can say Anais is in BIG trouble. Tororo: You mean she's grounded for six months. Mrs. Johnson: Yes, sir. (end credits roll) Bejeweled Twist Variant Ej: HIYA! Nicole: Agh! Ej: Wait a minute. This doesn't look anything like a television remote. (to Gumball and Darwin) COME ON! Gumball: All right! Cutie Pets starts in 10 minutes! Ej: That's what I'm going to autotune the receiver to! Darwin: What's that mean? Gumball: Gasp! It's Anais! Ej: Hide! Richard: OH, MADRE MIA! Singers: Cutie Pets, Cutie Pets, I love my Cutie Pets. Gumball: That's what "autotune" means. Ej: You know what? I'll always be prepared for her schemes because it's the program credo. Spongebob: I flew today. (A scary font says "THE END") Category:Netflix Category:Science Fiction